Shizukana Saihitsu
by Aindrea
Summary: Motoko Aoyama no es capaz de reprimir por más tiempo sus deseos por escribir nuevas historias.


Todos los personajes de Love Hina pertenecen a Ken Akamatsu y hago esto sin fin de lucro.

**Shizukana Saihitsu**

Fanfic por Aindrea

Ese singular calor recorriéndole el cuerpo en delirantes oleadas, provocándola temblar, sofocarse en sus propias respiraciones… reconociendo aquella ansiedad por demás extraña que gozaba de surgir de una manera tan repentina que siempre la sorprendía con la guardia baja, concentrándose en sus manos para así apoderarse de sus ahora vacilantes movimientos. Necesitaba, con sorprendente anhelo, liberar aquello que inocente retornaba a su interior a pesar de ser exiliado en el olvido; debía descargarlo pues representaba la mayor de sus distracciones; una asfixiante debilidad. La desesperación ganando terreno sobre el control, en definitiva la envolvía en un mundo irreal donde ella tenía el control absoluto, permitiéndose imponer su voluntad y disfrutarlo… hacer y deshacer, crear y destruir, plasmar el fuego que la quemaba con abrasadoras llamas de inspiración y le hacía idear, maquinar, imprimir en cenizas. Nunca imaginó ser la autoridad a tal grado, tener el poder y manipularlo a su antojo sin límites ni reservas; ser ella misma sin temor a una reprimenda ni a ser juzgada por lo que sea que fuese a surgir.

Un santuario que veneraba de manera silenciosa, que construía con asimilada paciencia y deleitado esfuerzo, entregándose por completo a tan satisfactoria causa.

Sí, era eso lo que la movía a prácticamente aventar el libro de álgebra y permitirse un poco de complacencia a través de las palabras, a ponerse de pie sin realmente pensarlo mucho. Lo había estado reprimiendo por semanas enteras, algo común para su rutinaria disciplina... mas no se imaginaba ser vencida de aquel modo tan latente e irónico; _debía rendirse ante sí misma_. Sintió el amplio traje de _kendo_ deslizarse por su esbelto cuerpo, cediendo ante la impasible gravedad. Buscó con la mirada; sus ojos flameantes de deseo. Debía admitirlo, esa pequeña idea que empezó como una indefensa distracción había tomado una fuerza inimaginable, incontrolable. ¿Era ella su propio enemigo?, ¿quizá el más calculador e inteligente de todos? No podía atribuir algo semejante a un demonio pues éstos no buscan la felicidad de los mortales. No. Todo comenzaba y concluía en su inquietud de adolescente; quizá en su posible potencial como escritora. No negaba que muy al principio lo que menos le interesaba era la forma en que sus ideas quedasen expresadas, mas ahora sentía un abrumador vacío en esas palabras que alguna vez gustó de leer tras haberles conferido vida. Su mente se ocupaba de reducir una infinidad de posibilidades, provenientes de un imponente océano de sublimes e incontables imágenes que parecía extenderse sin reservas. Como cuando hay el nacimiento de un niño, no tenía descanso. Día y noche trabajando, saboreando la satisfacción después de haber escrito un par de párrafos, encontrando una mayor insatisfacción al darse cuenta que la inspiración la obligaba a escribir otro par; una situación de nunca acabar. Deseaba enunciar de manera inmejorable y elegante lo que con tanta vehemencia había intentado abandonar tras el velo del olvido; a lo que habría querido restarle una importancia que nunca dejó de ser evidente.

Aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar, controlando sus respiraciones para así poder aclarar los agitados pensamientos que se removían sin coherencia alguna. No era capaz de recordar dónde estaba ese fiel testigo, el único cuaderno conocedor de su secreta diversión. Se había propuesto esconderlo no sólo de sus parduscos ojos sino también de su acallada inquietud. Y cuando lo encontrara, ¿qué escribiría? No había planeado nada, ni siquiera una vaga ilusión que pudiese ser expresada como algo más concreto; seguramente terminaría siendo alguna otra historia que muy probablemente no tendría final.

¡Qué importaba! No soportaría por más tiempo ese cálido impulso que la sometía a su capricho.

Escuchando sus ligeros pasos sobre el resistente material del tatami se dirigió hasta su librero. No lo creía pero era posible que lo hubiese escondido entre todos esos libros que debía estudiar para la escuela. Procurando mantener completo orden removió algunos tomos con cuidado.

No estaba ahí.

Se sermoneó a sí misma por ser la culpable de todo aquello… en un primer instante por haberse deleitado con una mínima prueba de su poderío, poco después encontrándolo como si de un escape se tratase y finalmente por aceptarlo como parte de su vida. Pero lo que nunca imaginó es que estaría subordinada ante su propio pasatiempo. ¿Patético? En realidad no le interesaba, ni siquiera estaba consciente cuándo se habían cambiado los papeles. Ahora ella era quien debía doblegarse, obedecer. Y lo haría gustosa pues a pesar de todo le cedían un poco de libertad; la supremacía ante lo aún no escrito. Era cierto que las primeras tramas de sus novelas eran puramente eróticas pero eso cambió con el tiempo; irremediablemente se dio cuenta que aquello había sido pasajero y ahora estaba en una constante búsqueda por desarrollar historias interesantes, con algún contenido sentimental pero siempre bien justificado.

Su mente seguía luchando en arduos intentos por traer a la luz las memorias enterradas. Su intensa mirada encontrándose con su preciada _katana_. _¡Ni siquiera había estado entrenando como debía! ¿Había perdido ya sus habilidades? ¡Maldición, necesitaba recuperar el control cuanto antes!_ Se dio media vuelta, enfrentándose a su verdadero mundo, viéndolo tan establecido que pareció perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Aspiró profundo, manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

Y entonces sucedió.

Parecía ver miles de imágenes frente a ella, reacomodándose, tomando vida propia… y ella necesitaba transmitirlo. Era como si un argumento estuviese despertando desde un lugar al que a ella la era imposible acceder y por ende no podría mantener cerrado. Regresó hasta la mesa y se sentó. Tomó el mismo lápiz que había estado usando minutos antes y se apresuró a poner frente a ella el cuaderno a su alcance. Lo abrió en cualquier hoja, percibiéndola blanca, esperando a ser llenada. Y se dispuso a hacerlo. Comenzó a escribir, dejando que las ideas fluyesen solas desde donde vinieran hasta quedar definidas sobre el papel. Había tanto que debía expresar, tanto que podía ser forjado.

El escribir se asemejaba de manera asombrosa a un entrenamiento con su espada. No podía hacer algún corte en falso pues el enemigo podía aprovechar el fallo y contraatacar; de igual modo le estaba casi prohibido plasmar una palabra errónea, una idea que más tarde habría de ser cambiada o peor aún… no debía perder la concentración pues al distraerse, una molestia que más tarde habría de convertirse en frustración se apoderaba de ella. Ya no sólo pertenecía a su sagrada escuela de _kendo_ sino que se dedicaba con igual esmero a dominar una habilidad que apenas conocía.

La calidez se arremolinaba dentro de ella, siendo más sublime al poder escapar a través del lápiz … y fue en aquel instante en que se sumergió en un mundo completamente desconocido; donde debía explorar, donde tenía miedo adentrarse. Dejó la realidad a un lado y centró sus pensamientos en la inspiración que la invitaba a construir un mundo tan infinito y fascinante que sólo tenía cabida dentro de ella.

Es así como una nueva etapa en su vida daba comienzo, el despertar de una astuta joven en el inmortal universo de las artes escritas; alguien que había descubierto una de sus pasiones por mera coincidencia y sin siquiera imaginarlo lograría explotar su talento con maestría, robándole el aliento a más de un lector.

No había duda en que además de ser digna representante de los _samurai_ y experta _kendoka_; Motoko Aoyama poseía el don de las palabras.

FIN

Notas:

¡Hola de nuevo! Agradezco mucho a quien haya leído este pequeño Oneshot. En realidad ya tenía tiempo que lo había escrito pero hasta ahora lo publico (si no me equivoco, ya lo tenía publicado pero lo quité); aún así, regresa con algunos detalles corregidos: espero sea de su agrado.

Espero gustosa sus _reviews_.

Aindrea


End file.
